Princess Mei Li
Princess Mei Li of noble birth also known as Mei Li is the beautiful twin sister of her twin brother Prince Li, and daugther of the Emperor of Cathay. Mei Li has also a boyfriend named Chen, a common artist who is under a spell and is forced to live as a dragon by an unknown reason He has only a few moments to have his human form just when the sun sets and gains his dragon from the sun is set behind the horizon. In order to break the spell is that a child must surrender true love so Chen will be living as a human once again and forerver just like a human begin. Kingdom of Music In the ninth movie Mei Li overhears the conversation of her father the Emperor of Cathay with her twin brother Prince Li who as entered at The Swan Princess Festival by singing at Odette's daugther Coming of Age Ball, Princess Alise and Li has to give a welcome gift a beautiful box to the Swan Princess. Mei Li hears the name Swan Princess, and she thought that she'll help her and Chen to break the spell on Chen and she rans out to tell him the news. But at first he disagrees saying is only a dream or something impossible. At the chambers of her brother Prince Li is getting ready for his long journey to the kingdom of the Swan Princessto fullfil the promise to his father family and his people. Prince Li wanted to badly that his sister might come along with him and Ru, but she refuses wishing himn good luck. The next day Mei Li stowed away in his ship by hiding herself unbenoticed to her twin brother and Chen flies with them secretly. Arriving at the kingdom Mei Li sees the Royal Family and when Prince Li gives the box to Odette she knows already that she can help. When she and Chen enters secretly to Odette's chambers she explains about the spell on her boyfriend. Odette and Derek took the young couple to Swan Lake the place where Odette herself was chanced into a swan by the evil sorcerer Rothbart and only by nightfall she gains back her princess from when the moon touches her wings and when the moon left the lake she is force to chance back into a swan. Odette was almost killed by the spell when Derek made a Wow of Everlasting Love to the wrong girl (Bridget was the helper of Rothbart and he had chanced her into Odette). Odette will die but Derek killed Rothbart as he turns into the Great Animal. Mei Li uses the same word that Derek has said to Odette when she was in his arms, but nothing works. So Chen is force to chance back into a dragon. Derek thought that Scully is now their only hope who can help and so he agrees to help. There not so many potions to help and what Scully needs is Dragon blood from Chen. Derek shoots his arrow and some blood left down from Chen's body and Mei Li gives him his own blood who drank it but still he's a dragon. Scully must go to the Kingdom of Cathay to find something else. An Evil Sorceress held an old Roll written in Chinese and Scully read it and hopes to remeber every single detail. When he flies back to Swan Lake Scully tells Derek to write down what he had seen As Mei Li read it she is horrofied by saying that a child must surrender true love. Chen sees that there will be no more Hope and he says in a broken voice that Mei Li has to find some else to love and he leaves. Mei Li watches how Chen leaves and she yells with a broken heart his name and also that she'll surrender her own true love but the Spell didn't break. Scully tells her that her heart will but her head won't. Mei Li collapses in Derek's arms and she is send back to the kingdom. Prince Li and Alise who had become good friends and even falling in love with each other and getting to know each other, he sings Goodbye in his Chinese version and Alise loved it and so did the Audience. Odette announces the winner: Prince Li. Prince Li is very happy and so had fullfiled the promise. Alise feel very happy for him and she gives him a great hug. Mei Li was happy for her twin brother but at the same time feels very sad. When Alise was about to dance with her father, Li wanted to break a tradition just this once that his friend Lucas should dance with her much to his surprise but Alise doesn't seemed to be very pleased to dance with him but in the end they dance , but as Prince Li starts to sing Goodbye in the English version he feels very unhappy but at the same time Chen appears and also the spell on him is broken, because thanks to her brother Chen can live as a human begin. Phyisical Apareance Mei Li has the same age like her Twin brother 18. They were raied by their Father the Emperor of Cathay. According to Li their mother died when both were very young In her home town Mei Li wears a beatiful dark Pink and red Kimono She has long hair and the half of her hair is collecet in to a beautiful bun and the other part is down. When she stowed away she wears a red outfit and her hair is colletect into a ponytail. She also wears a beautiful necklace maybe the only thing that was left from her mother and a pair of earings with a pink gem. Quotes She is so beautiful This is Chen I wanted to break this spell. To prove my love. I love you Chen Yoour Kindness and Courage. I always have. ' '''Do you feel diferent? (Chen: No.) ' '''Let me speak first, darling. I will stow away on Li's boat and sail to the Swan Princess. You must follow. We'll soon be free to be together. I know it. You must. I was once the one who said our love could not be. An emperor's daughter and a common artist. And it was you who convinced me that our love was stronger than dark magic. You may not believe that anymore ,but I do. Tomorrow my brother sails to the kingdom of the Swan Princess. She could show ushow to break the sorcerer's spell. Gallery Prince Li with his sister.jpg Mei Li and Chen.png Mei Li and Chen.jpg Chaing back in a human.gif Mei li and chen trying to break to spell.jpg Trying to break the spell.jpg Kiss at susset.jpg Giphy hiding.gif All with Scully.jpg Giphy mei li and chen.gif Chen and Mei Li.jpg Category:Princess Category:Daughter Category:Swan Princess Character. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Chinese Character. Category:Heroines Category:Siblings. Category:Twin Sister.